Dragon Slayer
Dragon Slayer magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) is a specialised form of magic which the series suggests can only be learned from the dragons themselves. Dragon Slayer allows the user, to a certain degree, transform their body into that of a Dragon. As a result of this, those with Dragon Slayer abilities are able to change their body to their own element, in both offensive and defensive styles. Because their own bodies can function as make-shift weapons unique only to themselves, Dragon-slayers are typically unarmed fighters who excel in hand-to-hand combat. They can also consume external sources of their natural element to replenish themselves, although it has been demonstrated that certain foreign substances will substantially increase their power, ie. Natsu's consumption of Aetherion greatly increases both the strength of his body, and his magic. Dragon Slayers also have an incredible sense of smell. According to Cobra, there are "Old-style" Dragon slayers who learn from dragons and "New-Generation" Dragon Slayers who implant Lacrima crystals into themselves, Dragon Slayers are apparently quite rare; often, only a single one can be found within the membership of a single guild. Making the Fairy Tail Guild very unique as it has three on its roster Apparently, Dragon Slayer Magic has limitless functions in Edolas, and is valued as a priceless resource Styles Old Style Dragon Slayers who have been raised by a dragon and taught their abilities. Fire *'Dragon:' Igneel *'Known User(s):' Natsu Dragneel A Dragon Slayer ability which incorporates the element of fire into the user's body. This allows the user to produce flames from any part of their body, including their lungs, giving them the ability to, in essence, breathe fire. It also allows the user to consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state, meaning that they cannot use their own flames to renew themselves. As well as the added benefits of their elemental advantage, the Dragon Slayer magic gives the user a much greater level of endurance. This in turn is greatly enhanced by the consumption of Aetherion, which not only boosts physical strength and magic, but also causes a layer of hardened scales to appear on the user's body. However, due to the poisonous properties associated with the crystal, it is considered highly dangerous to take the substance into the body, regardless of the benefits. Technique(s): *'Fire Dragon's Roar' *'Fire Dragon's Claw' *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack' *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn' *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame' *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow' *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang' *'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist' *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade'. *'Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword' Iron *'Dragon:' Metalicana *'Known User(s):' Gajeel Redfox Gajeel Redfox knows Dragon Slayer magic because he learned it from the dragon Metalicana. His Dragon Slayer magic deals with metal instead of such elements as wind and fire. Like Natsu eats fire to regain strength, he can eat his respected element to regain his strength. Gajeel's magic seems to deal with producing multi-sized iron rods as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arm/s into hard-as-steel weapons, which he can do at will. Techniques: *'Iron Dragon Scales' *'Iron Dragon Roar' *'Iron Dragon Club' *'Iron Dragon Blade' *'Iron Dragon Spear: Demon Firewood' *'Iron Dragon Hard Fist' (Anime only) Sky *'Dragon:' Grandine *'Known User(s):' Wendy Marvell Wendy is the Dragon Slayer of the Sky, which means that she uses old-style dragon slayer magic like Natsu and Gajeel. According to Charle, Wendy cannot use her magic in highly polluted areas. It is said that Sky Dragon Slayer magic actually focuses more on healing than damage which is impressive in its own right since true healing magic apparently has been lost. She has yet to be seen using this ability for the most part. As of now, Wendy has only shown support magic that boost her allies or her own physical abilities as well as basic first aid spells like detoxification. Her only known offensive spell is Sky Dragon Roar. Techniques: *'Troia' *'Sky Dragon Roar' *'Vernier' *'Arms' Fire_Dragon's_Roar.jpg|Fire Dragon's Roar Iron_Dragon's_Roar.jpg|Iron Dragon's Roar Sky_Dragon's_Roar.jpg|Sky Dragon's Roar Combined Dragon's Roar.jpg|Combined Dragon's Roar New-Generation Dragon Slayers who have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies apparently have to go into Dragon Force first to use their Dragon Slayer abilities.citation needed It is suggested that while they have vast power, they are inferior and don't have the potential of true Dragon Slayers. While a Dragon Slayer's power grows and becomes stronger over time, a new generation Dragon Slayer's powers are set and cannot grow, as their Lacrima source of power cannot grow in strength. Lightning *'Known User(s):' Laxus Dreyar Technique(s): *'Lightning Dragon Roar' *'Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd' Poison *'Known User(s):' Cobra Technique(s): *'Poison Dragon Roar' *'Poison Dragon Twin Fang' Thunder_Dragon's_Roar.jpg|Lightning Dragon's Roar Poison_Dragon's_Roar.jpg|Poison Dragon's Roar Dragon Force Dragon Force is when a powerful Dragon Slayer starts to turn their own body into a humanoid dragon. Dragon Force gives the user a huge power up and almost makes the user unbeatable. According to Zero, it is the most powerful and final state a Dragon Slayer can attain. It increases the damage from standard Dragon Slayer attacks. It causes their body to cover in scales and their magic aura to become visible, taking the shape of a dragon. For Old-Style Dragon Slayers, certain conditions must be met in order to achive Dragon Force state; the only one known so far would be to eat substances with powerful magical properties, preferrably those related somehow to the element they can control and consume. Natsu (through consumption of Aetherion and from the Flame of Rebuke), is the only one known of the "Old-Generation" Dragon Slayers to activate this power. However, "New-Generation" Dragon Slayers must go into Dragon Force to use their Dragon Slayer abilities, though it seems no where near as potent as the old style dragon slayer's Dragon Force. Trivia *"Old-Style" Dragon Slayers are also known to have incredible senses of smell. *Before "Dragon Force" was given its name, fans called it "Dragon Slayer Mode". *In a chapter, all the "Old-Style" Dragon Slayers which have been revealed so far, have gathered at Fairy Tail. *All "Old-Style" Dragon Slayers have a cat, actually an Exceed, though Gajeel meets his much later, unlike the Natsu and Wendy who found their cat companions eggs and raised them so that they hatched. *So far the only 'dragon' that was defeated by any dragon slayers on screen was the Dorma Anim, a dragon-like armor piloted by Faust. Category:Magic and Abilities